1. Field
The present invention is related to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may include display unit that includes a light emission layer and therefore may be self-emitting. The display unit may need to be sufficiently separated from an environment that surrounds the display apparatus. For example, an organic light-emitting display apparatus may include an organic light-emitting device that includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed between the electrodes and configured to emit light. The organic light-emitting device may need to be sealed for protection from moisture, oxygen, etc. in an environment surrounding the organic light-emitting display apparatus.